Typically the high voltage driver systems in use to drive capacitive actuators for deformable mirrors are based on analog technology. A microprocessor delivers a digital input command to a digital to analog converter (DAC) which drives an amplifier to supply drive current to the capacitive actuator. The amplifier typically has a totem pole output stage using bipolar transistors. To keep control over the output stage a bias current must be maintained. With even a small bias current at the 100 volts required by the actuator the power drain is considerable e.g., 2 watts. Considering that many deformable mirrors require 1000 channels (actuators) or more the power loss e.g. 2000 w can build up quickly. Add to this that analog amplifiers are generally only about 40% efficient and power supplies are only typically 50-75% efficient the amount of power required can become a major factor. Further, large amounts of power require large heat sinks which mean heavier and larger packages which translates into overall larger and more robust packages to contain the additional weight and size, all of which further increases cost as well. Another shortcoming of analog systems is that the voltage must be monitored at the load. This means monitoring an analog voltage of, for example, 100 volts. This must be scaled down and then converted to digital form through an analog to digital converter (ADC) for feedback to the digital microprocessor. And all of this scaling and conversion introduces more inefficiency to the system. Another disadvantage of the analog approach is that typically the best accuracy obtainable with the DAC and ADC are 16 bits which translates for a 100 volt supply to approximately 1.5 mv/lsb. Analog systems also produce overshoot and ringing as a result of driving a reactive load with a voltage. And the ringing can be at a frequency that is low enough for the actuator to physically respond yet high enough so that the amplifier cannot quickly correct.